Mistake
by Typetypetype
Summary: She dwelled in the light and he walks in the shadow. As an agent of Alice, their orders are his command and to disobey means to run. Running is futile and will only lead to termination. She was simply a waitress who was sent to the wrong table. They are from two very different worlds but they belong together. Their love all begins- with a Mistake.
1. The Black Cat of Misfortune

**The Black Cat of Misfortune**

My name is Hyuuga Natsume.

I am an agent of an organization called Alice. I bring bad luck to those that deserve to die. I will remain a prisoner to the world devoid of light, I will obey, and I will not run. I am the Black Cat.

…

It was past midnight, there wasn't anyone around the neighborhood. In fact, the bastard was so rich he owned the whole neighborhood. The owner was the president of a multi-billion dollar company in Japan. Too bad he was found to be dealing drugs and smuggling weapons to other countries

His termination was issued by Alice on the 13th of January 2013.

Hyuuga Natsume sat on the chairs on the balcony, looking down at the burned corpses of the security guards, and then inhaling what's left of the little cigarette bud clipped between his fingers; his other hand was holding a file of papers. He blew out a cloud of smoke and threw the bud to the ground. "I found the deal files" he spoke as he pressed on to his earpiece.

"Good, destroy it" a deep voice replied on the other line "Black Cat" the voice spoke again, there was a pause.

"No loose ends"

The stack of papers in his hand was set ablaze abruptly and he crushed the ashes in his hands as it rained down onto the ground below. He leapt off the balcony, shooting down to the ground and disrupting the peaceful flutter of the ashes before landing swiftly on his feet with one knee on the ground. He stood as the crumpled black ashes of paper rained down behind him, he then made his way towards the gate and as soon as he was out he snapped his fingers and the flames exploded from the house; smashing out all the windows as the flames lashed out violently; resembling a cell of desperate prisoners begging for their lives.

"No loose ends"

0800hrs

The Black Cat wasn't a morning person, but he had gotten used to waking up at 8 o clock sharp after he took the undercover assignment as Kitazura Gouchi's assistant for a month. He had nearly forgotten that he killed that man just 7 hours ago.

He walked out of his kitchen with a carton of juice in one hand and the other reaching for the remote. His thumb pressed down on the button and the TV across the room switched on. The first thing he saw was the news report of company president Kitazura's family massacre in the fire.

Experts suspected it to be a gas leak or an arsonist but there is not enough evidence to support any theory, the corpses were burned up too badly to autopsy and most of the house was in ashes and rubble. The raven haired assassin smirked before turning off his television. HQ was going to wipe out his data base records on his involvement in the company while it's in chaos and send another agent there to cover his story; probably something like _"Oh him? He had to move away with his family"_. It would be like he was never there.

All he had to do now is wait to be summoned for another assignment. Till then he was planning to do nothing at all.

It wasn't long before his presence was requested by the head of Alice, much to his dismay; grumpily he answered the ringing in his ears by pressing a finger to his earpiece "Hyuuga speaking"

"You have another assignment"

Natsume refrained himself from sighing wearily. Thought so. "Details"

"Mouri Reo, Agent of AAO. It is an undercover mission as before. He is hosting a concert at the Gardens Hotel in Osaka. Associate yourself with him, find out what are the AAO's intentions then kill everyone that has anything to do with him personally and professionally."

"When do I leave?"

"Arrangements have already been made, your flight leaves in an hour"

And then the line was cut, he unplugged his ear from his earpiece and tossed it into the bin; knowing that they would establish a new line for him specifically for this mission. Walking towards his wardrobe, he pulled on the handle- as he suspected, they had already packed his suitcase for him. It irked him that they already assigned him another mission before he actually completed his former but he wouldn't voice his complaints; they'd only fall under deaf ears anyway. Clipped onto the suit case was his plane ticket to Osaka and next to the suitcase were the files for his new identity. Kuzama Izumi. Age 25. Travelling Journalist.

Picking up his suitcase, he headed for the door, but not before picking up his sunglasses on his countertop. The elevator came to a halt and with a ding, the door opened and he could see his chauffeur waiting for him outside. He smirked and slipped on his sunglasses for identity precautions.

'Mission Start'


	2. The Waitress

**The Waitress**

The one thing he hated about the business class flight is that for some reasons, he always ended up sitting with a woman and we all know how good looking Hyuuga Natsume is.

"So where are you from?" she asked him. "Tokyo." he answered simply "Why are you going to Osaka?" the woman asked again. Natsume sighed then forced himself to look at her, "To visit my boyfriend"

And the woman stayed silent for the rest of the flight. Natsume smirked, works all the time as he continued with his magazine, he figured if he was going to become a journalist, he needed to know other journalist's works too. It's all in the act.

Once they arrived in the Kansai International Airport, Natsume was greeted by a very loud and high pitched voice. "Natsume-kuuun" He didn't bother turning his head to look at who's picking him up at the airport. "Luna" he said.

A woman in her mid-thirties with shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes that didn't seem to match her cheery expression, strutted towards him. She latched herself onto his arm and they began to walk as if it was the most common thing in the world.

As they walked, they passed the same woman who attempted to flirt with Natsume, her jaw drop and she sported a cheated look on her face. Natsume smirked. "Someone you know?" asked Luna. "Passenger" Natsume answered. Luna snorted, understanding what that meant.

"So? They couldn't have sent _you_ all the way here just to pick me up from the airport" said Natsume. "Sharp as ever, you're correct." said Luna as they approached the car that she had left in front of the entrance giving the airport traffic officer a wink, which was responded with a drunken wave before Luna pressed a button on her keys, unlocking the silky black Porsche. She tossed the keys to Natsume and got in the car.

After they were in, Natsume started the engine and Luna pulled a small transparent plastic bag from her purse containing a small microchip. "Your new contact, ear pieces are too risky around an AAO agent" said Luna, she looked at Natsume with a seductive look on her face "May I?" she asked. "Get it over with"

Luna tugged at his collar, exposing the curve of his neck and collar bone. She pushed the microchip on the crook of his neck in line with his ear. The microchip dug itself into his skin and microchip patterns appeared to be tattooed onto his skin and then faded. His shoulder tensed and he hissed in pain.

Luna chuckled before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be such a baby, now drive" she said then sat back on her seat, her long legs crossed and exposed as she placed her hands on top of each other on her thigh. Natsume did as he was told and the car jerked forward and turned into the road, narrowly cutting ahead of a blue Prius that screeched to a stop to avoid collision.

"Such a reckless driver" Luna sighed then glanced over at Natsume, as usual he showed no response to anything irrelevant. "As boring as usual I see" Luna muttered under her breath.

…

The tires screeched to a stop as it rolled up at the front entrance of the Grand Osaka hotel. Slipping smoothly out of the car, Natsume went around the Porshe to greet his partner. A middle aged woman would give him the image of a biased womanizer of a journalist and people would immediately assume that he would be easy to bribe, and thus the criminals will come to him. This play is even more effective when his partner is the infamous model that goes by the name Koizumi Luna; otherwise known as Alice Agent: The Maiden.

Luna gripped his forearm and tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek. "Don't fail, Black Cat" she told him in a commanding sort of way which she knew would tick the assassin off. The man simply loathed being told what to do by anyone short of the head of Alice.

Natsume refrained himself from twitching in irritation and instead, chose the time to grace his lips with a smirk. In the background he caught a very faint click of a shutter somewhere behind him, meaning his face wasn't caught in the picture but just in case, he made a mental note to silence that photographer later that night.

Luna began her way into the hotel first and that was where they part ways on their mission. Luna was a contact and an informant and she rarely did the dirty work for Alice at all and he knew she wouldn't be sticking around to watch his little act unfold, not like it mattered to him. He eyed the valet that approached him with a smile and watched in amusement as the man visible wavered slightly from the intensity of his gaze.

He tossed the key expertly at the valet and strolled up the steps and into the hotel lobby. His first impression: The place was swarming with bodyguards, at the corners, in the lounge. They were hidden away fairly well where normal people wouldn't usually look or pay attention to. Guess this was the right place. Giving the scene one last glance, he made his way to the counter to check in, reminding himself of the bellboy that trailed behind him with his suitcase; he brought his guard up a notch. He never did like people walking behind him; it gave him the feeling that he was being targeted.

…

Once he was checked in, he allowed the bellboy to show him to his suite as repeated: _Just a few more steps, Natsume_ in his head like a mantra. He didn't trust this man, he was too quiet and his smile was deceiving. Maybe he was just being paranoid at the man for doing his job, after all this mission had just begun and he was placed in a completely new environment again.

"Here is your suite, sir. Room number 1063." said the man as he turned around to face Natsume with a smile, his hand holding the door open. Natsume walked past and not-to-gently ripped his suitcase from the man's hands and stepped into the room, he gave the man at the foot of his door once last glance-

"Enjoy your sta-"

-before promptly slamming the door in the man's face.

…

After slamming the door in the bellboy's face, Natsume spend the entire day enclosed in his suite, hacking into the hotel's entire customer database and credit records. He secured his server and double checked to make sure his devices are untraceable before he decided to step into the showers to wash up and get ready to head downstairs to 'accidentally' bump into his target.

His breaths were deep and calming as he allowed the hot water to massage his tight knots that had gathered from sitting in front of a computer for the whole day, he cracked his neck and brought his hand up to the tiled walls in front of him and rested his forearm on it, leaning his head against it to avoid the shower and instead allowing it to cascade soothingly down his back. He heard a beeping sound in his head and was immediately at alert.

"Black Cat, at exactly 2032 hrs you will intercept Mouri Reo as he enters the bar. His bodyguards will be present so don't try anything just yet. This mission is vital for us to bring down AAO, you cannot fail."

The line was cut.

This was how Alice worked. Straightforward and professional, and he had no say in it; he was but a puppet that moved for something much, much bigger.

His eye twitched as he turned the knob to stop the water "These people have no sense privacy" he grumbled to himself.

…

I glanced at the mirror and examined the auburn haired lady that stared back at me. Strange girl she was, her large Bambi eyes with a swirl of coffee colors stared intently at me. She ran a finger down her exposed collar bone and down her chest, she was wearing a snugly fit white collar shirt with the first three top buttons unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage, her apron was fastened securely around her waist, her skirt hugged her legs and ended slightly above her knee, a professional length. Her auburn hair was tied in a high ponytail. I frowned- she frowned back, her light pink lips that gleamed with gloss pursed as she did so. I reached up to the side of my own face and tugged a few strands loose, I watched as tendrils fell to frame the brunette's face in soft curls. I smiled, contented with her looks. I heard the gruff voice of the bartender call my name from outside the washroom; it was time to open up the bar, I offered one last smile to the girl in the mirror and left.

I am Sakura Mikan, age 21, currently working under the Food & Beverage Department in The Grand Osaka Hotel. Today I have my shift at the Bar as a waitress, thus the mandatory skin exposure. I love experiencing the different environment that people enjoy their food and beverages though my bar duty could be better without the sleazy drunk men that enjoy touching me in places that I do not feel comfortable with, however I've come to accept it that this is also a form of customer service.

I exited the washroom and instinctively a smile spread on my lips as three conversing customers sat at the bar with the bartender, Sakai-san, my boss behind the counter, working away at their orders. I moved to stand beside the bar and wait for new customers to arrive.

It didn't take long before the bar had been pretty much occupied, because this was a bar in a hotel, there was no blaring music instead there was a drift of different genres of music that lingered in the background, no one notices it however I believe it plays a big role in the setting the atmosphere. The music was so absorbing it almost hypnotizes you to drink more, a very clever form of doing business.

My eyes spotted a man with his hand held up, immediately I made my way towards his table by the door. As I passed, another customer enter, naturally I smiled at him and offered him a simple "Welcome" like I do to any other customer. But my eyes did a double take, I just managing to catch a glimpse of crimson before it disappeared when his head turned away, and his attention shifted.

I blinked twice and ripped my attention back to the customer; I mentally coughed and scolded myself for being unprofessional. Scribbling down the customer's order, I hurried over to the bar to concoct the drink myself.

I entered behind the counter and earned myself an acknowledging glance from Sakai-san before I started on the order. However before I could gather all the necessary alcohol for the recipe, I heard my boss call me.

"Sakura, table 23" he said.

I was forced to push back my order or maybe let Sakai-san handle it as I wait the table. _Table 23 Table 23_, I chanted in my head as my feet maneuvered me around the room till I came to a standstill, my smile in place as I read out the order.

"Brandy Alexander?"

The only man sitting there looked up at me.

"I didn't order anything" he said.

"Oh? I'm sorry" I looked down at the paper and the table it was supposedly assigned to. _Ah, I see. The '2' had been written in a cursive manner too quickly, making it look like a '3'_. I smiled politely at him and bowed my head slightly. "My mistake"

I turned and took a step forward towards table 22 before I tripped on a chair leg, I stumbled and I knew I was going to fall. Instead of dropping my tray all over a customer's table I redirected by arm and allowed the glass and tray to crash harmlessly onto the tiled floors. _Oh crap, now I was going to fall right on top of it, great job, Sakura. This wasn't going to end well. _

I winced and waited for the pain.

Instead I got a gentle yet firm tug on my arm and then my back came in contact with someone's firm chest. Still high with adrenaline, it took awhile for my body to react and when I did, I turned around to meet the most beautiful pair of eyes I had even seen in my life. Well for one, they were a very peculiar crimson and second, they were practically glowing through his tousled black fringe.

_Oh, wow. _

What a firm jaw line and beautifully shaped lips; his cheekbones were high and carved and his eyebrows shaped in such an effective manner. He smirked and I was completely drawn in by his masculine spell.

"Careful" he raised an eyebrow at me and I could feel my cheeks burning at the thought of my own embarrassingly clumsy display. I couldn't get words out of my mouth so I nodded and lowered my head before scuffling away to get a broom so I can clean up the mess. From the corner of my eyes I could see him introducing himself to the man on table 23.

I shook my head slightly to get his face out of my head then I paused when I realized something- I didn't thank him properly.

...

Ugh! How could I be so rude! He saved me from a very painful situation and I couldn't even say a simple 'Thank You'! My late grandpa will not be pleased, he's probably shaking his head at me from heaven now. Ahh! I'm sorry, Jii-chan!

Not only have I taken his kindness for granted but I've also failed in apologizing throughout the evening as he sat on table 23. I've been meaning to apologize but I couldn't seem to find the right moment to intercept his conversation with his brown-haired company without sounding rude.

When I finally spotted the perfect moment to thank him, he was leaving the bar and I had a ringing customer who knew that I had seen him. If I didn't leave for his table immediately, I was definitely going to be rated down. I threw my apology out the window and once again— neglected him.

What are the odds of me meeting him again?

_..._

_More than you think_

...

The way she looked up at me with those bambi eyes and how her obviously innocent body had been pressed on me just a few hours ago still lingered annoyingly in my brain. What a pure creature, so untainted and clean— it really makes me want to _break _her myself.

Looking at her hits a nerve in me, she reminds me of how unfair life is; how some people are allowed to live with their innocence intact while some of us are forced to taint our hands for the sake of upholding a non-existent normality within the world. Right that's enough of the waitress, Hyuuga. I felt a tingling sensation on the base of my neck as I was making my way up to my suite but I refrained from answering until I was through the doors of my room.

After stepping through, I locked the door and leaned against the laminated carved wood as I allowed the transmission to pass, I heard _his_ voice on the other line. "Black Cat"

"Persona" I acknowledged.

"Report"

"He bought it"

"Good, create an alibi for yourself. You're going invisible tonight"

And the transmission ended.

I forced my frustration down and proceeded to set up my scene for my next act.

...

I sighed.

My gloomy mood has nothing to do with the fact that I had been forced to work night shift for the Room Service Division because one of their trainees had to bail due to an emergency family problem. I realized that I wanted to see that stranger from the bar again really,_ really_ badly. At least to find out his name, I wonder what kind of name would a man like him have. What name could be good enough for someone as tantalizingly handsome as him?

I thought and thought and I couldn't come up with anything.

I sighed again.

I opened my eyes and I ended up looking at the feet of my supervisor, I straightened and stood at attention like a soldier but I keep my eyes on his feet. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be slacking off, I just-" I cut myself short when my brain realized I couldn't tell him that I was thinking of a customer I met because that would be inappropriate and he might fire me.

"You've got an order, deliver it"

"Yes, sir" I muttered and scuffled away.

I took the order and the note from the counter then sped out of the kitchen. I gave the note a quick glance to determine where I was going. _'Room 1063, huh?'_ I pushed all thoughts of Mr. Dark and Mysterious out of my mind and focused on my job.

I blushed when I realized what the order was, a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose 2002 champagne and _two _glasses, the key word being _two_. Looks like someone's been enjoying their night and now all they need to make it perfect is alcohol. _Don't think too much into it, Sakura. You're a pro, you'll be fine. You'll be-_

_Not so fine_.

I rang the doorbell when I stood outside suite 1063, the door opened and I was immediately caught in a crimson spell. My body froze completely and I knew I was staring dumbly at him. He looked disheveled with his unbuttoned black shirt and jeans; he had one forearm on the door frame as his other hand held the door open. He smirked and I blushed, he must think I'm a freak now but I wasn't going down yet. I pulled myself back together and put on my best professional smile "Room Service, May I come in?"

He stepped out of the way and held the door for me and giving me that entrancing look and I found myself taking an unconscious step forward into his suite. A chill had abruptly ran down my spine and I suddenly felt like I had just entered a lion's den. My instincts told me to get the hell out of there so why didn't I feel like leaving?

"I'll just leave this here" I said after placing the bottle of champagne and the two glasses down. I turned around and smiled at him "Enjoy your stay" I said instinctively but I felt the air in my lungs leave when I realized that his face was dangerously close to mine, my eyes couldn't leave his. He was definitely making fun of me. Is he making fun of me?

I cleared my throat and went through my lines for my 'Thank you' in my mind, trying to distract myself from his smoldering look. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a yelp chasing down my words in the back of my throat and I had to force both of it down and gasped.

His finger tips were brushing themselves up my arm and with that he snatched my attention back to his eyes. I glanced down at his lips then tried to move back upon instinct but he had caught me by the arms with his firm hands, forbidding me from moving as he moved closer- but he wasn't going for my lips.

I gasped and placed my hands on his chest and try to push him away when I felt his lips touch the area of my neck under my ear. "I'm sorry, sir" my voice dripping with need, it took a lot out of me to force the next few words out of my mouth "I'm not that kind of girl" and it was true, I wasn't. But somehow he made me _want_ him so badly to the point that I'd want to give myself to him and let him use me. It was infuriating to the point I wanted to hit myself right in front of him.

"I know" he said between the kisses that he continued to trail down my neck "But you can be anything with me" his voice was so seductive, my legs felt weak "No one will know" and with those last words, I allowed the burning in my core to take control.

That night, I gave my virginity away to a complete stranger.

...

_I'm sorry, grandpa_

_..._

In that very same night, Natsume murdered a reporter in cold blood but even as he watched the light fade from the dying man's eyes, all he could see was the pained expression on the auburn haired virgin as he deflowered her. Her auburn hair spread on of the sheets. Some sticking to the side of her tired face as her naked chest heaved up and down after her climax. He gripped his forehead as he tore his mind away from the woman he had just used. _He didn't deserve her._

* * *

**How was that? Please leave your thoughts it's a review, it'll make my day~ **

**Oh and credits to my best friend "Glowing Choco" for checking over this**


	3. Reality

**Reality**

Consciousness began to seep into her system as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. It was warm, sort of _too warm_. The heat was radiating around her like a blanket and she was starting feel a little overwhelmed. She groaned and squirmed against the unknown force that held her still; she breathed in and she was hit with the full out scent of _male_.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open and were immediately met with the sight of the peaceful stranger that deflowered her only hours before. There was a buildup of dread in the pits of her stomach as she realized what she had done. She walked into a customer's room and _handed_ her virginity on a platter to a nameless man while she was on the job, no less.

She buried her face in her hands and groaned again, her life- just like that- was completely ruined. She was pretty sure 'Slept with a guest' would _not_ look good in her future resume. Just as she as wallowing in self-pity, her ears picked up a very faint but distressed groan from the sleeping who had yet to awaken.

Last night, she had been introduced to a new form of living and though she knew it was bad enough that she just had hot, wild sex with a man she didn't know, she couldn't find it in herself to hate it. As soon as she leaves this bed there was going to be hell for her, but until then, she was going to enjoy this moment.

Lifting a hand closer to the mystery man's face, she brushed it over the veil of black hair obstructing his closed eyes then lightly traced her fingertips over his cheek then finally caressed in her hand, lovingly. She smiled at him with nothing but adoration as he leaned into her touch as if begging her to touch him more.

There was a sharp intake of breath and his crimson eyes shot open, alarmed and in immediate alert. Mikan's wrist was snatched from his face and held in a vice grip, pain shot up her arm and she instinctively tried to pull away but found that her hand didn't budge an inch. She looked at him with surprised eyes, her apologetic eyes gleamed curiously at him but that was all, no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find the fear in her eyes like he had expected. She smiled at him.

Her features then cringed unintentionally at the pain and he felt his soul breaking to know that he had hurt her in some way. Instantly he released her hand and looked away from her eyes, in fear that they would further sway his self-control. She was nothing but a pawn in his game just like how he was a pawn of Alice's judgment.

He climbed out of the comforts of the bed and walked straight into the bathroom before locking it with a _click_. Mikan felt her heart sank, even though she had already mentally prepared herself for this kind of rejection- it was still inevitably painful.

...

_She smiled at me_.

...

_I actually fell asleep in her presence._ I couldn't remember the last time I had been capable of sleeping in the presence of someone, mainly because I felt a sense of danger amongst people and also because of my job. I could never afford to sleep with such serenity- so why did I?

_I'm starting to lose it_

There was something genuine about her smile that set me off and made me wish that I could've met her under different circumstances. She made me wish that I had never joined Alice because I felt it- that deep and unexplained attraction to her that I have never felt for anyone. Maybe...

Maybe if I left Alice behind, maybe if I just run- just take her with me and run-

I punched the white tiled walls of the bathroom, savoring the throbbing feeling in my knuckles- anything to help me take my mind off her. I just remembered that I was in the showers, drenched in freezing cold water and still I felt the need to go back into that room and just crawl to bed with her.

I'm in deep shit, aren't I?

I reminded myself of my tainted hands and how many lives have suffered in my grasp. _Yes, I am nothing but a tainted hand used solely for Alice's use. _And she was an innocent that could not see in the dark, she had been tainted by my ungodly hands and soiled by my own body and-

_She was in the way._

My stone hearted conscience surfaced and I realized that it was right. As long as she breathes in my presence I won't be able to keep a clear mind and I would only stray from the path of my mission. I needed to be rid of her- I'll just have to kill her. A fast acting toxin would do it, I'll just inject it into her system with one swift movement. She won't even feel it. Then these useless feelings will leave me be, right?

I turned off the shower and reached around the glass divided to grab the towel. I was semi-dry when I stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, I found myself opening the door impatiently only to be greeted by an empty room. The bed had been made, my clothes were folded neatly and placed on top of the bed. The whole place looked like it had just been visited by a housekeeper. The girl was gone.

I smirked. Did she just reject me?

A part of me felt relieved that I wouldn't have to kill the girl and another part of me felt like I had just allowed a future hindrance to escape. _No matter, she's part of my alibi._

...

After I had been left alone in that god forsaken room, I attempted to distract myself from my thoughts by tidying up around the room and thanks to that, I finally I have a name for the mystery man when I found his wallet on the table with his identification card in it. _Kuzama Izumi. _Upon finding out that he shared the same name as my late father, I suddenly felt a soft spot for him. However, when I thought about it, I never would've guessed his first name was Izumi. It just didn't seem like the right name for him. I suddenly found myself drowning in my own thoughts and dreading the punishments that were to come before I came through with a conclusion, something I should've done from the beginning- _run._

Now don't get me wrong, I don't regret sleeping with him. I'm simply running from the fact that he had used my body and no longer has a use for me. I'm running, because I know that he was going to get rid of me as soon as he steps out of that bathroom, so I'm saving him the trouble.

This kind of thing happens in life, right? I believe they're called 'One-night stands.' Two hormone-driven people just using one another to satisfy their needs. Sex with no strings attached. It's completely normal.

_So why am I crying?_

Stupid, _stupid _girl. You stop crying this instant, you're being pathetic. You're stronger than this. You are!

I stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway before I gradually curled into a miserable ball of a human being and sobbed silently. I'm falling for a man that used me.

_I'm losing it._

I stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity to me as my inner conscience berated me on how flawed I am whilst I tried to stop sobbing. I was actually surprised I stay there as long as I did because usually you'd think someone would stop and ask if you were okay, but I didn't hear anyone walk by. Maybe my consciousness of the outside had been too vague; overpowered by my self-pity.

With one last sniff, I pulled myself together. I was going to have to come back at some point. _You're going to be alright, Sakura,_ I told myself. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the 'G' button and waited as the car descended, wishing that the trip down would never end.

The doors slid open and I stepped out of the lift- and right into chaos.

...

As soon as Mikan stepped into the lobby, she was drowned out by loud murmurs of angry guests. There was a wall of people in her way as she stood on her toes to try and catch a glimpse of what's causing the commotion.

She heard the PA system turn on and a smooth lady voice speak "All guests and late night staff, please report in for police questioning. Thank you for your cooperation and we apologize for the inconvenience."

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Police questioning?_

Her attention was caught when she heard someone call out her name "Sakura!" it was a man's voice, gruff and slightly accusing. She turned to the source and stared up into the dark eyes of her supervisor. At first she questioned him motives, then it became clear to her that he had every right to question her.

But what she didn't know was that she had disappeared on the job in the worst possible scenario. She found herself being roughly dragged by the arm into a staff lounge where two men in suits were busy conversing until the door slammed open and Mikan stumbled in, pausing and looking back and forth between the two men.

One of them had a slightly more intimidating look. He was a middle aged old man with boney cheeks and his hair was a typical shade of brown with a middle parting. His round glasses sat on the lowest part of his nose bridge as he looked through them and down at Mikan with his dull blue eyes.

Mikan wasn't sure if the other man was even a man. If he was, he was an abnormally beautiful man with wavy blonde hair that brushed his shoulders. His eyes were a gentle shade of green and there was a rather attractively placed mole right under his left eye that made his eyelashes look longer.

"If you want suspects, she's the prime" the gruff voice of her supervisor spoke and gave Mikan's back a little shove and sent her stumbling forward again. Mikan felt their calculating eyes scan her from head to toe as she straightened herself out.

She caught a glimpse of a shiny badge that was partially hidden underneath the jacket attached to the blonde man's belt. Whoa, she knew she was in trouble but nothing that involved the police's attention. She met their eyes nervously and dared herself to ask-

"Am I in some sort of trouble?"

Who was she kidding, of course she's in trouble. She just wasn't sure if it was for what she thought it was. The blonde man smiled at her and out of instinct, she smiled back. The blonde man took a step back, he looked slightly taken aback and surprised. However before Mikan could ask if he was okay, the other man cut her off by promptly shoving a picture into her face.

"Do you know this man?"

Mikan backed up her face in order to get a clear look on the picture. The man in the picture was no stranger to her, he was a journalist working for the newspaper company just across the street from the hotel. "Yes, he's a journalist. Urube Toshiyuki, if I'm not mistaken" she said, mildly awake of the air of distrust that was suddenly aroused in the room.

"He was found dead this morning in his office" the blonde main said after clearing his throat.

The world seemed to fall into a grey silence when the information had been decrypted and processed into her mind. The word: _dead, _rang particularly loudly in her head as she questioned herself over and over again. This can't be happening right?

Just not too long ago, she had seen Toshiyuki walking down the street in jolly steps with a new article in hand and now that very same man no longer exists in this world. A tingling feeling of numbness began to spread on her skin she soon recognized as fear, she suddenly felt sick.

Heavy gazes weighed down on her it came to her attention that the two men were looking at her and the man with glasses gave her a look of distrust and she suddenly felt like she was back in high school where everyone judged you.

The blonde man inhaled and looked at her sympathetically "I'm Detective Anjo Narumi and this is my partner, Detective Matsumoto Jinno. We have to ask you a few questions."

Then she briefly recalled having seen numerous scenes like this in crime dramas. Because she disappeared on the job last night, she had become a suspect for Urube Toshiyuki's murder. Cliche, but she had never thought she'd end up in this sort of situation.

"What's your name?" The man with glasses asked her gruffly.

"Sakura Mikan" she answered, nervously.

The blonde man stepped towards "If I may, Mikan-chan. Where were you yesterday from 9pm to 10pm last night?" he asked with a certain kindness to his tone that made Mikan feel as if he had known her for a long time. Her body eased as she thought for an answer.

She didn't remember the time in which she had received the room service order last night but she did briefly catch a glance at the digital clock sitting on the side table just before her energy ran out. _21:38_.

There was no doubt, it had been 21:38 when she was in room 1063. The problem now would be admitting that she was sleeping with a man while another man was being murdered. She mustered her courage and shaped them into words and shoved them off her tongue.

"I was in room 1063"

There was an eerie silence surrounding her and Mikan dared not look up, afraid of the look she was going to get. "Are you a guest?" the blonde man asked. There it was, the moment of truth.

"No"

She heard her supervisor's scoff from behind her and she barely managed to stop herself from flinching .She suddenly felt dirty and ashamed.

"Is there anyone that can confirm your alibi?" Detective Anjo asked.

Mikan swallowed and played with her fingers a little before nodding slightly and then hoping that they didn't see it. Unfortunately for her, they noticed. "Does he or she have a name?" a stern voice demanded.

She didn't want to answer. If she did then they would have to call him in and she would have to stand in the same room as him. She hold no confidence that her mental strength would be able to hold out in his presence. She wasn't ready to face him again because despite the fact that he had used and thrown her aside so coldly, she couldn't shake the warm feeling she gets whenever she thought of him. She couldn't say that she had fallen in love with him just yet.

But if she saw him now, she feared it would become a reality

"If you don't give us a name then you'll have to be taken in as a suspect, Mikan-chan"

Mikan sucked in and opened her mouth to speak but someone else beat her to it.

"Kuzama Izumi"

Mikan stilled at the mention of his name, she turned around in time to see her supervisor push past her and walk towards the desk and promptly dropped a file onto the table. "That was the guest in room 1063" the gruff man turned around and eyed Mikan with disgust, sending Mikan withering back against his look.

_What was his problem?_

However, instead of trying to figure out why her supervisor has some sort of grudge against her, Mikan was more afraid of the events that were to come.

"Tell them to summon Kuzama Izumi through the PA" Jinno said to the supervisor

"No!" Her protest fell out before she could stop it and it earned her the attention of everyone in the room. Mikan looked uncomfortable, she shuffled back a few steps as she clenched her hands together and bit her lip, wracking her brains for an answer.

The blond man was the first to approach her "Mikan-chan... is there a reason why you don't want us to call him over?" he asked her.

"No!" Mikan protested then quickly contradicts it "I mean yes!" _Oh, I don't know_, she mentally groaned.

"If he has done anything to you, you have to tell us otherwise we won't be able to help you" the blonde man said, kindly. She believed he said his name was Anjo Narumi. He seemed to be the only one in the room that genuinely wanted to help her but asking them to let her go would be a violation to the law, so she lowered her head and lied.

...

The minutes of his arrival ticked by like seconds to me and before I could harden my resolve to break out of the room and make a run for it, _he _appears at the door with one of the hotel's staff behind him. He looks fresh and showered with his white shirt and black jacket and his hair was unruly as she first saw him but it didn't look unorganized, his crimson eyes stares ahead with bemusement evident in his eyes. _He is still beautiful. _I suddenly feel very self conscious.

My eyes dart to the floor as he draws deeper into the room. I can't help but sneak a glance at him, but this backfired when our eyes met briefly and an unknown look flashes across his eyes before they hardened over and he regards me coolly. I feel my breath hitch under his gaze, I try to look away but I can't seem to gather the strength to do so.

I no longer feel the sexual tension between us; I'm not sure if that's because there are other people in the room or because he's already fucked me. He looks away first, leaving me wanting to remain under his crimson gaze but my craving was banished when my whole body jerked to attention upon hearing the gruff voice of my supervisor speak again. I was sure that everyone saw my body stiffen, but I held a neutral expression, looking nervous would only arouse more suspicions towards me.

"Mikan-chan, would you like to take a seat next to Kuzama-san so we may begin the questioning?" the gentle voice of the blonde detective said as he beckoned me to take a seat. Not just any seat, a seat on the couch right next to _him._

I swallowed hard and hoped that nobody heard that, I'm already suffocating in being 2 meters away from this man and they want to put me right next to him, touching thighs, brushing shoulders and all? I'd rather jump out the window right now. I shook my head as I shot my glance to the ground. I peek an eye up to look at Detective Anjo's reaction and thankfully he looks like he understands.

I remained standing through the duration of the questioning with half my mind in the room and half my mind trying to block out the load of pheromones that is radiating off the crimson eyed man. It took all of my willpower just to not melt under his ridiculously loud presence. Occasionally I would catch myself peeking at his casual figure, he sat comfortably with his ankle over his knee and his back leaned back against the couch, one of his elbow rested on the armrest as he leaned his delicate head onto his palm.

_Damn he looks good._

Suddenly a look of discomfort marred his beautiful features and I wondered what had caused him trouble. I look over at Detective Anjo and it looks as if he had just finished asking a question, but I hadn't been paying attention to him at all to know what he had just asked or whether the question was directed to me or not.

"What about you, Mikan-chan?"

Upon hearing my name, I jerk back into reality and I looked around. It seemed like the whole room was now looking at me; the whole room excluding _him_. I'm not sure whether I should be disappointed by this or not but I didn't have the time to ponder about that as I realized that I hadn't heard the question.

"E-Erm, could you repeat the question?" I asked meekly before holding my breathing, waiting for some sort of indignant scoff from someone but when none came, I was vaguely reminded that my supervisor had been asked to leave the room during the questioning. I refrained from sighing in relief as doing so would make me seem suspicious.

"What were you doing earlier that day before you went to Kuzama-san's room? It says so on your roaster that you're not stationed for nightshift until next week"

"One of my colleagues had to leave due to an urgent family emergency and I was simply filling in for her. I was working at the bar from 5 in the evening to 12 midnight" I answered, surprised at the confidence in my voice. Well, all I stated were facts so I guess that much is expected. I suddenly felt a prickling feeling run up my spine and I turned to look at the door.

"Is something wrong? Mikan-chan"

I quickly redirected my attention back to Detective Anjo but not before I briefly caught Kuzama-san's gaze, thankfully my brain listened to me enough look away however thanks to that I became extremely self-conscious for the remaining time of the interrogation.

...

From the moment I stepped into the room I could already feel _her_ presence. I barely managed to refrain from twitching as her overwhelming scent tickling my senses, I forced myself to maintain a neutral demeanor as I struggled not to look to her direction but my efforts were futile as I felt her gaze on me and I turned my head to look. Her bambi eyes felt like they were drilling a hole into me with her innocence. A sudden rush of guilt overwhelmed me but it went as fast as it came. I could feel the coldness being reflected in my eyes. I don't feel, and I certainly don't feel guilty for fucking a girl whom I've never met before.

_I don't feel guilt._

I find myself wondering how was she doing, she's not sore is she? I find the sudden urge to smirk with arrogance but once again I refrain from doing so. I'm really out of my game today, my mind keeps filling up with all the nonsense that relates to that waitress. Come to think of it, I didn't manage to get her name.

The questions began to roll and immediately the answers that I've prepared surfaced and went on autopilot from then on. Though I could occasionally feel her gaze on me. It was also then that I found out her name was Mikan as the Detective whats-his-name called her. I can't help but think that the name oddly suits her.

I vaguely comprehended the disgusting blonde officer ask her if she wanted to take a seat next to me, my attention was drawn to her but I didn't look at her instead I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and I saw her shake her head as she fidgeted nervously. Does she really hate me that much that she can't even stand being within 2 meters of my radius?

_You're hated alright._

I mentally scoffed. I don't care what she thinks of me, I'm never going to see her again after this mission.

_So why do I feel so uncomfortable knowing that I don't own her favor?_

_What's happening to me?_


End file.
